tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Patricia Mero
Patricia Mero (born 1969) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse and a main one in The IT Files. After the death of Eric Stone Patricia was acting CEO of Stone Enterprises for ten months or so before being ousted by Erika Stone. Patricia went to work for the Stilton Corporation, acting as the head of Asian Operations, and also was a contributor to Ouroboros. After the death of Richard Stilton Patricia became acting CEO of the Corporation and formed the Gorgon Sisterhood, using Maris Stilton as a puppet while assuming the alias Athena. Biography Patricia was born in New York, New York in the United States. Growing up on the south end of Manhattan Patricia watched several businesses rise and fall while she went to high school and vowed to avoid ever hitting catastrophe like so many others had, including her aunt. Patricia's father was an investment banker on Wall Street and gave his daughter several pieces of advice while she studied in school. With her father's help on her essay Patricia was able to get into Harvard Business and ended up with a Master's degree, spending some of her time after getting her Bachelor working as a part-time agent for Stone Travel, a sub-division of Stone Enterprises, in Cambridge. While going to school Patricia's father divorced her mother, marrying a younger woman two years later and, some time after that, having a second daughter named Evelyn Mero. After getting her degree Patricia stayed with Stone Travel and eventually ended up in Los Angeles as a senior agent with Canella Kim as her personal assistant. Canella and Patricia formed a bond over the years and after Patricia's bold ideas managed to increase the profits of both Stone Travel and Stone Drug Labs simultaneously she was made vice-president of travel in 2002, Darcy Keibler becoming her new assistant while Canella became a senior agent. During this time Patricia tried to connect with her half-sister but in spite not being too resentful over her father's actions she found it hard to connect with a woman so much younger than herself. In 2004 Patricia was made the head of Stone Travel and while Darcy remained her assistant, not having the ambition that her predecessor did, Canella became her chief of staff, a level below vice-president. Patricia befriended the late Eric Stone and was named his interim successor as CEO of Stone Enterprises until Erika Stone was deemed fit. By the time Erika had earned her own degree Patricia had managed to hold her own as CEO and wasn't keen to give the position up as in spite of being impressed with Erika's grades she felt she wasn't up to the task, though ego also played a part. Patricia ended up losing everything when she was embarrassed in front of a critical meeting, though unaware that it was the work of Erika and her Temporal Gene. Since losing her credibility with Stone Enterprises Patricia turned to the Stilton Corporation and was made the head of its Asian operations, both hotels and shipping, while her former aides went to Fort Worth and later Houston. Richard Stilton later recruited Patricia as a contributor to Ouroboros, using her to learn more about Erika Stone. Realizing how Erika sabotaged her goal to become CEO of Stone Enterprises, Patricia vowed revenge and, after the death of Richard and the fall of Ouroboros, created the Gorgon Sisterhood with herself being dubbed Athena. Patricia also learned from her mistakes and used a Type-7 Chip to make Maris Stilton appoint her the new CEO of the Corporation, Maris now a mere puppet under Patricia's control. One of Patricia's first acts was the creation of The Sanctum as well as the rehiring of Canella Kim and Darcy Keibler. Working to establish herself both in in her secret operation and public life, Patricia allowed Darcy Keibler to purchase Fantasy Realms while she had Canella and Sarah Hardy handle recruitment of a field team. After accessing the Stone Enterprises database, thanks in part to the temporary capture of Melissa Barton, Patricia learned that Dayna Richardson had apparently been turned into a statue. Patricia's field team recovered Dayna while she spent her time Chipping a team of maids for The Sanctum and working on secret projects. Sarah cooked up Basilisk and Patricia quickly decided to have it tested not only on Rina Corde, who was wondering about Maris, but an innocent maid Amelia Paz. Personal Information * Current Age: 40 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 128 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34D * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Freeze Fetish Relationships Family * Anthony Mero, Father * Dorothy Mero, Mother * Marion Mero, Step-Mother * Evelyn Mero, Half-Sister * Tahlia Mero, Half-Sister Gorgon Sisters * Sarah Hardy * Darcy Keibler * Canella Kim Emlpoyees * Selena Chandler * Thomas Hood * Marian Bell * Kai * Daphne Alden * Myra Stites * Hector Nuiz * Brent Harrison * Joseph Wolfe Friends * Xavier Alberic * Drake Stilton * Theresa Towers * Luna Trapani * Juliette Bouchard * Richard Stilton (deceased) * Eric Stone (deceased) Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Papa was a Rolling Stone * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's Origins * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 * The IT Files: Darcy's Role Trivia *Patricia is based on former WWE Diva Sable aka Rena Mero. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:The IT Files Category:Stone Enterprises Category:Ouroboros Category:Gorgon Sisterhood